The Sister He Left Behind
by cwhittin93
Summary: Blood. The one thing we want more than anything – the one thing that we would kill for. I never wanted to be a monster, but one fateful walk home changed everything. For years, all I've known was bloodshed and death to satiate my thirst. That was, until I met the strange yellow-eyed coven with a member who strongly resembled someone I had not seen since 1863.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Twilight Saga, I just enjoy playing with the characters!

* * *

" _Don't worry Liz, I will come back to you, and Ma and Pa. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. Nothing, not even war, can change that."_

Those were the last words my brother had said to me in 1861, when he rode off to join the Confederate Army. I loved Jasper very much, we were thick as thieves and he was always my protector. Two years later, word came that he had been killed, and I felt like my world had collapsed. Ma and Pa both became very ill, so it fell upon me as the only surviving child to take care of the home.

"Liz, what are your plans for this day?" Pa asked from his spot on the bed.

"I have gathered some flowers and I will be visiting Jaspers grave Pa," I replied, gathering the bundle of flowers that I had spent the morning collecting. I had spent a great deal of the previous day making sure that all the household tasks were taken care of, so my parents did not have cause for worry while I was away.

"Be careful, my child," Ma said from her spot beside Pa.

"I will. I shall return before nightfall," I inform them before walking out the door.

The cemetery where Jasper was laid to rest was not too far away, about five miles from the house my family had built. I have not visited since we had a very small ceremony that the local pastor was kind enough to officiate for us.

It took me a little over two hours to arrive at the small cemetery. It was just as I remembered, save for the fresh additions evidenced by the mounds of dirt resting before them. War had not just laid its cruel hand upon my family it seemed.

Jasper's grave was simple, with a small headstone with his name, date of birth, date of death, and the inscription "Son. Brother. Soldier." Written underneath. My brother was not one for big affairs, so his simple funeral and headstone would suit him perfectly.

Memories flooded forth as I was standing before the spot where my brother was interred. Except that there wasn't a body to be buried. In the beginning, that had given me hope that he was still alive and out there somewhere and that he would keep his promise of returning to us. But as the seasons changed and with no news, it was the only closure my family would seem to get.

Looking at the headstone, I pictured Jasper in my mind. Honey blonde hair, so different from my chestnut brown locks I seemed to inherit from our father, and blue eyes that matched mine gave me comfort. I refused to think of him any other way. He was strong, a protector, but he was also my best friend.

Thankfully, I had thought ahead and packed a small lunch for myself, so I could spend as much time here as possible. I finished my sandwich and took a small drink from my canteen and I turned back to the grave. As silly as it may seem, just sitting here on the blanket we used to fight over, gave me some measure of comfort as the tears began to flow.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was startled awake by the sound of leaves rustling. The sky had begun to darken, and Ma and Pa would begin to worry if I did not arrive before long. I hurriedly packed up the small blanket and canteen, kissed the headstone and said a prayer for my brother, and hurried towards home – hoping that my quickened pace would allow me to get there faster.

I was about a mile and a half from my home when I saw her, standing within the tree line. She was beautiful, with obviously Mexican features despite her pale complexion. Her lips moved, but no sound came out, so I assumed that she was talking to herself. Her expression was torn for only a brief second, and then it seemed to vanish, and she suddenly seemed determined.

"You know, a pretty young lady such as yourself should not be walking alone so close to nightfall," her bell-like voice rang out.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was visiting my brother's grave and fell asleep. My house is less than two miles from this spot," I said, unsure of why I felt the need to reassure her that I wasn't in any danger, but also unable to be anything other than polite to this beautiful stranger.

Impossibly fast, she was standing right before me and grabbing me by the wrists. I startled, attempting to take a step back due to her sudden proximity but also because of her unnaturally cold skin. Up close, she was even more beautiful, and I felt a brief pang of jealousy within me before something else took over. Suddenly I was terrified of this beautiful creature – and I must say creature, because there was no way she was human.

"What is your name?" she asked, her tone curious and polite.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ann Whitlock," I stammered out, my voice revealing my terror.

"Well Elizabeth, I truly hope you survive this," she said, suddenly lifting my hand to her face and skimming her nose along my wrist.

Before I could question her about what she meant, she bit into the skin along my wrist. I jumped from the sudden pain, but quickly became distracted by another very intense sensation. Suddenly I was burning, and the beautiful creature was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter jumps forward to the present, with a flashback! Just a little advanced warning!

* * *

 _The music of this generation is horrid,_ I thought, stirring my unnecessary drink.

2018 is a far cry from the times when I was a human. While it intrigued me to see everything change, I never stopped grieving for the loss of my life as I knew it. Now I'm frozen forever at 17; unchanging in a world that is constantly evolving.

Mu current situation found me at a dive bar in Eugene, Oregon. My throat burned from the need to feed, and I was currently looking for my next meal. A dark-haired man sat across from me at the bar, eyeing me in a way that would have made me uncomfortable if I was still a frail human. If he creeped me out, I could only think how he made other girls feel. I guess you could say I would be doing them a favor by ending his life to satiate my thirst for now.

I set down a $20, looked in his direction and nodded my head towards the nearest exit. I did not have to look back to know he would follow. They always do. The exit led to an alley that ran alongside the bar, and I could not have asked for a more perfect spot. I did not have to wait long, about a minute later the man slipped out the exit.

"It's not safe to tease strange men sweetheart," he said in a fake Southern drawl, backing me against the wall and beginning to kiss my neck.

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at him. I may not be a fan of my immortality, but I did love the fact that I kept my southern accent. It helped entice my meals, and as much as I detested having to kill to survive, I had no other option. And with endless time before me, why not play with my food a bit?

"You know," I said, reaching up and entwining my hands in his har," It's not safe to follow strange girls out of bars. You never really know what they have planned."

I forced his head up, noting the confusion in his eyes before it immediately changed to anger. I could tell he did not expect me to be very strong. Instead of backing away in fear, he attempted to smack me. I must give him credit for that, because it was a very bold thing for him to do. Before he could blink I had grabbed his outstretched hand, flipped him around so that I was behind him, and slowly skimmed my nose along his throat where the pulse was strongest.

"What the hell?" He asked, clearly shaken although he was trying to escape my iron clad grasp.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? No matter, you won't need them anymore," I said before biting into his hot flesh, savoring the taste of the red liquid as it coated my throat.

His scream quickly died down and his body began to sag against me. Before I knew it, my meal was over. The only thing to do now was dispose of his body. I grabbed the man and ran as fast as I could through the forest until I found a suitable place. I could tell that humans had not been here for a while, but the scent of bear and mountain lion were prevalent. I positioned his body against a tree, so it looked like he was taking a nap, and heard the tell-tale signs of a bear on the hunt. _Perfect,_ I thought. _One predator to cover for another._

After leaving the body, I began my trek North through Washington; hoping that I would be able to reach Canada within a few days.

* * *

The burning in my body was replaced with another, more urgent burn in my throat. It overshadowed every logical thought I might have had. Part of my brain noticed how clearly, I could see everything despite the darkness of the night, and the speed at which I moved. But the more dominant part of my brain was focused on the smell of lavender and oranges that seemed to call to me.

Before I could even recognize what was happening, I followed the scent, which led me to a house not far from where I woke. I grabbed the door handle, and accidentally ripped it from the hinge in my haste. The scent was so much stronger here, and soon I found the source.

An older man and woman lie asleep in the single bed upstairs. Both had tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, signs that they had been upset recently. I didn't know what to do, but instinct took over and I bit into the woman's neck, greedily sucking the blood from her body. The thirst was not as prevalent, but that did not stop me from sinking my teeth into the man who slept silently beside her. Years later, I rationalized that they most likely felt no pain and were spared the agony of whatever change I went through but until that point I felt like a monster.

After I drained the man of his blood, I let his body drop back onto the bed, sickened by what I had just done. And that's when a picture on the dresser drawer caught my eye. The man and woman were there, accompanied by a man in a Confederate Uniform and a girl who looked like a mix of all three. I tried to remember before the burning, but everything was so fuzzy. For whatever reason, I took the picture and set it in a bag that was with me when I awoke. Maybe it would become clearer over time.

I made my way out of the house in a hurry but stopped short when I caught sight of my reflection in a mirror.

 _No, it couldn't be,_ I thought.

I pulled out the picture and stared at it. I had the same hair as the girl, but my skin was much paler now, and my eyes were no longer an ice blue but a vivid red that unnerved me. I flipped the picture over and saw that there were names on the back. Mary Ann, Walter Charles, Jasper Charles, and Elizabeth Ann were scrawled on the back. "The Whitlock Family" was scrawled above those names, signifying who they were – who I was.

I ran faster than I would have thought from that house and the bodies that I left in my wake because I was horrified with myself. Not only did I kill an innocent couple to quench my thirst; but I killed my own parents.

* * *

I shook my head as I tried to forget the memory that would haunt me for the rest of my existence. I had hoped that my parents were together in their afterlife, and that they had forgiven me for what I had done. As alone as I felt in this life, I thanked whatever God there is that they didn't suffer my same fate.

I figured I was somewhere in Northern Washington when it happened. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, because surely there was no way SEVEN vampires were in the same place at the same time. I mean, this wasn't Italy for crying out loud. I followed the trails which crisscrossed all over the woods and the small town I absentmindedly ran through, stopping only once to catch the name of the town.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington."


	3. Chapter 3

In my over one hundred years as a vampire, I had learned a thing or two about fighting. Around 1900 I had ran into a couple named Peter and Charlotte, who helped teach me the proper way to fight. By that point, I knew my strength, reflexes, vision, and speed would rival almost any possible opponent aside from another vampire. So, it is safe to say that normally I can hold my own against even my own kind. Which is why my current situation confused me.

"Get the hell off of me you big, muscular oaf!" I yelled, struggling against this vampire's impressive hold.

A growl ripped through my chest, as I tried desperately to escape from his hold. I took note of this man's strange yellow eye color but decided to inquire about that later. His grip would not budge, and I recognized his scent as one of the seven that I followed throughout the town.

"I will when you calm yourself," he said.

"Calm myself? You randomly grabbed me and pinned me to the ground! I don't even know how someone your size managed to sneak up on me!" I said, annoyed more than anything right now. Why had my enhanced abilities not been able to detect this big behemoth?

Sensing my struggles cease, he looked me in the eyes skeptically while helping me to my feet. It is a good thing I have a penchant for rugged outdoor clothes, otherwise I probably would have ripped any other fabric during my struggle for freedom.

"I was just passing through when I smelt seven distinct vampire scents. I can promise you that I had no intention to stay here."

"My family and I maintain a permanent residence nearby. We have a treaty with the local wolf pack that allows us to live peacefully with humans, and we prefer to intercept any nomad to make them aware," he informed me, sounding oddly diplomatic.

"Wolf pack?" I had asked, confused.

"Yes, the local Indian tribe has some genetic quirk that allows select few members to transform into wolves. Their transformation is triggered by our presence, and they are built to destroy us," another voice informed me. "As much as they itch for a fight, I would rather not see one of our kind senselessly destroyed if I can help it."

I looked up into the nearest tree and locked eyes with one of the most beautiful females I had ever seen – vampire and human alike. She had long chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and striking yellow eyes. She jumped from the tree with ease and came to stand next to the man who pinned me earlier.

"I'm Bella, and this big idiot is Emmett," she said, smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a caveman and not just talking to her. Instead you try and pin her down like some senseless newborn."

"I'm definitely not a newborn," I snort. "My name is Elizabeth, and I was just passing through to head North to Canada when I came across your scents. I have never seen a coven bigger than three and I got curious."

"Have you never met the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"No, and I honestly do not plan to. I keep to myself, follow the rules, and don't try attention to myself."

"Consider yourself lucky then. Would you like to accompany us to our house to meet the rest of our family?" Bella asked. "You most certainly are under no obligation to, and we will allow you to continue on your way. But if you were curious, you might as well meet all of us."

"Sure," I said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Bella took the lead, with me in the middle and Emmett behind me. I felt more at ease with the two of them than I had in a long time. Of course, it had been awhile since I ran into another vampire. Peter and Charlotte and I make it a point to meet up every ten years, but it had been about eight since our last get together.

We ran for about three minutes when a beautiful house came into view. The river ran through the backyard, but we cleared that with ease. I was hesitant to walk into this blindly, but both Bella and Emmett ensured that I was in no danger. We entered through the kitchen, which was pristine but fully stocked from what I could tell. Why would vampires need to keep food in the house? Another question to file away for later. Through a small hallway opened to the living room, where there were seven people awaiting us. Bella skipped over to the man with copper colored hair and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around a woman standing next to him. She had the same copper colored hair as the man, but definitely had Bella's features.

"An immortal child?" I asked, worried that I would be deemed guilty by association for this crime.

"No," a blonde woman snapped "Renesmee is half human. Conceived and carried by Bella before she was changed. And before you ask, the Volturi are aware of her."

Now that was something I had never experienced before. But when you have an eternity ahead of you, I guess there is always time to learn new things. I scanned the room, taking in the presence of everyone and also noting where the exits were. The room seemed to be made entirely of windows, so that was also an option.

"If you need to leave, please don't use the windows. Esme would hate to have to redo them again," the copper haired man said, snickering at Emmett as he did.

"One time! And you threw me through it!"

I laughed at their exchange before freezing. How did he know that I was thinking that? I know that some vampires have special abilities, but I had yet to come into contact with any aside from Peter, and his skill definitely came in handy.

"I am a mind reader, you are correct. You know Peter and Charlotte?" Copper haired man asked. "I am Edward, by the way."

"Yes, I met them around 1900 and Peter taught me everything I know about fighting," I laughed, remembering the first time we sparred, which ended with me accidentally taking off Peters thumb.

"If anyone can teach you how to fight, it would be Peter. The only person better than him would be Jazz," a small, pixie-like woman said as she smiled at the blonde man standing next to her.

I trailed my gaze to the main and froze when I reached his face. He was lean and muscled, covered with so many bite marks that they crisscrossed all over his skin. He was beautiful, and aside from the eyes and pale skin, he looked exactly like the picture I had in my backpack. Edward gave me a puzzled look, and then a knowing expression lit up his face. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. All I could do is stare at him It took me a minute to find my voice, but when I did it came out weak and almost inaudible.

"Jasper?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi guys! I am back, and I hope you all aren't going too crazy out there. I know that I am getting cabin fever, so I figured I would put it to good use! I don't have an excuse for the absence, but life gets busy and overwhelming. Also, I got married, so there is that. I hope you like it!**

* * *

If you would have asked me if I ever thought I would see my brother again, I would have called you crazy. But standing here, with him in front of me, felt utterly surreal. My human memories are fuzzy, and they have grown weaker over time. But I still had the photograph in my bag, as a reminder of my human

family and a reminder to myself that I was human, at one point.

"Jasper Whitlock, you joined the Confederate Army in the 1800's, thought to have died in the war like so many others. Leaving behind a family, friends, with nothing but a headstone to serve as a reminder of your life," I said.

"How do you know me?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. A part of me was glad that he was not outwardly hostile, or he was very skilled at hiding it.

I found forming words difficult, which is a feat of its own with me. My Pa used to say that nothing could get me to stop talking once I started. I guess the years have hardened me a bit. Instead, I reached into my bag, grabbing for the picture that I carried. I had added a basic frame, and made copies through the years, but the original was much more sentimental. Once I had the picture in hand, I held it out for Jasper to see. The whole family had gone still, so essentially it was a room of statues – all with eyes fixed upon Jasper and I. The atmosphere of the room was calm, but it felt forced in a way. I don't think anyone expected anything like this to happen, I know I sure as hell didn't.

"What is this?" Jasper asked, grabbing the picture from my hand.

"My human family," I said, barely audible. "Our family."

"How? Why don't I remember this?" He demanded, his voice strained.

"Human memories, they are fuzzy at best. Over time, they fade, until eventually we are left with muddled flashes of our past," the one identified as Carlisle stated. "Many of us were changed long ago, waking up alone and not thinking of grabbing a keepsake. The thirst is all-consuming."

"This is a lot to process," Jasper stated.

Boy was that the understatement of eternity. It's one thing to be immortal, it's another to find out a member of your human family suffered the same fate as you. My emotions felt calm, but a forced calm. If I was human, my heart would have been racing, my pulse pounding in my ears. Honestly, I probably would have fainted.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, for me and for you. I did not come here with the intention of joining or disrupting this family," I said. "Maybe it would be best for me to leave for awhile."

The thought of losing my brother again was breaking my dead heart. But I meant what I said, and I would leave. He has had a families for decades, I am just a memory of his human life. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me to leave. Hell, he could throw me out right now and I wouldn't fight it. I just threw a mini emotional bomb at him.

"I'm going to give you time," I stated, reaching for the picture. "Look, you warned me about the wolves, and I won't hunt here, but if it's okay with you, I will grab a room at the local hotel. You can have time to process this, and you can call me when you are ready."

I honestly did not want to stay in a hotel, I don't sleep. But being exposed to the elements day in and day out can wear a person out. It would be nice to relax, watch some mindless tv, and maybe do some writing. Clearly, I didn't get to enjoy those things often, so the prosptect of taking advanage of it was enticing.

I reached into my bag to grab a copy of the photo so that Jasper could keep one. If he destroyed it, that was up to him. I etched the names on the back with the pen I always kept in my bag. I held the photo out to Jasper, and he grabbed it without hesitation.

"There's only one hotel in this town I am sure. Call me when you are ready," I stated, turning around and walking out the way we came.

As soon as I set foot in the grass, I was off. I didn't know what to think of what just happened. Yes, I found my brother - I was happy about that. But I couldn't help but think that I was intruding on his life. If he wanted me in his life, I was going to let him make that decision, I just hope he makes a decision soon.

* * *

 **Not much, but hey it's an update! I am working off my tablet right now, since my computer has bit the dust. I will try to upload more often as life allows! Thank you guys! :)**


End file.
